Blue captive, crimson desire
by theajsmaster
Summary: Prince Shadow keeps the son of a murdered peasant at his castle, hoping that he will change his dark side forever, but lust just might spark between the two. Just SONADOW. Rated M for reasons. Sonic x Shadow. Mephiles x Boulder (partly).
1. Chapter 1

_theajsmaster: Hey guys, I'm happy to tell you that this is maybe the longest story I have written yet. Yes, Little blue is my second longest. I hoped you guys like that story and i hope you like this one too! I try to write as well as the person who wrote Torn in two, He is my master (love that story, has freakin 2000+ views!) but that's gonna be hard because those people are in high school or college and way better writers than an average 7th grader would write. I know my vocabulary and my grammar is quite short but please be nice. And I'll do the same.  
_

_Shadow: But ajs, you write good. Don't listen to what those people say about you. Keep writing you crazy Sonadow fan-girl you. _

_theajsmaster: :) alright... I'll try my best..._

_Shadow: That's the stuff AJ! you can do it sweetheart! _

_theajsmaster: uh.. okay.. I'll do the best I can, I hope these fanfiction writers like this._

_Shadow: Hold on ajs. YO FAN-READERS! You have to BE NICE to my AJ okay? she is in pain now so you have to make sure you be nice to her, if you like it comment! if you hate it don't even try. Cuz if I find you guys makin' fun of her writing. I WILL KILL YOU._

_theajsmaster: Thanks alot Shads... (kiss on the cheek) I owe it to you. (Shadow blushes) Anyways, you heard Shadow... be nice... I hope you like this story._

* * *

10:89 pm.. (3 hours ago)

A black furred hedgehog stood there in disgust, staring down at the badly bruised silver hedgehog underneath him. His ruby red eyes were filled with rage and disgust. In his hand laid a long 3 foot whip; his index finger stoked the blades of the thick black rope menacingly. "Tell me where he is" he demanded. His voice was hard and cold, eyes blazing with anger.

"I don't know what your talking about!" the silver hedgehog screamed in agony. Blood trickled down his brow, tears rolled down his cheeks, bracing another flash from the whip the black counterpart held.

"Don't lie you filthy whore!" with all his might, he forcefully threw down the whip on the gray hedgehog's body, making him scream at the sudden blast of pain whip exposed his skin to the thin ashy air. He grabbed the silver male by his blood soaked chest fur and held him close so that their noses were only inches apart. "You know where he is, where is he Silver the hedgehog?!" the black hedgehog roared. Silver gulped, swallowing the bile that wanted to rise back up and vomit all over the black demon. "I...I...I won't say anything Shadow..." he gagged on his own saliva.

"That's Prince Shadow to you!" Shadow growled. He threw Silver into what was left of his house. He headed towards the injured hedgie, one boot pressed onto the hedgehog's bruised leg, fracturing his bone like a graham cracker (honestly it's all I got). Silver cried in pain, his scream was like music to the demon's ears. "I don't know where he is!" Silver cried. He sputtered out a mouthful of blood from his mouth. "I have no idea where he is! I'm telling the truth your highness, I've looked everywhere." The prince gave his injured opponent a death glare, he snarled slightly. "Your lying" he simply replied.

The silver hedgehog shook his head frantically. "I swear he wasn't hear!" he was screaming now, "He wasn't hear all day, I promise!"

The black prince stroked his whip lightly. Their was a dark glare in his eyes. "Your lying Silver the hedgehog, I know he's here. Your his father aren't you? you can't leave your son without knowing where he is. This is your last chance Silver the hedgehog." He gripped the base of the thick black rope. "Where is he?"

Silver arched his back exposing the fresh scars on his back to the ashy atmosphere. "I...I..won't say, your an evil prince my lord, I won't let you take him away from me."

Shadow sighed, "If that's what you wish you worthless peasant farmer." He threw down his whip with a hard chaos blast. The silver hedgehog screamed in agony as the prince constantly began to whip him, replacing old scars with new scars. "Tell me where he is!" he demanded once more. Silver kicked the prince weakly with all his might, pushing him backwards and hitting the base of a broken plank that was supposed to be a table. He vomited a mouthful of blood, and leftover food. A dark glare peered on his face. "I will not say where my son is" Silver growled, "You may be the prince of this kingdom, you may have stole every bit of gold and silver in my family's life savings. But I will never let you take my precious baby!"

"If you think that way." he shrugged. Shadow reached for his sword, which was placed safely in a belt he wore around his waist. With a slash, he stabbed his sword into the hedgehog's bloody chest. Silver gasped as the blade managed to poke through his chest and peel the inner flesh that protected every supporting bone.

Present time...

The prince sat there thinking of what had happened in the village just hours earlier. The murder of a peasant in his hands, made him feel awful. He sighed, sitting in an alter of a nearby church, there on a glass window stood a giant statue of Jesus Christ hung on a cross. His face looked like he was in so much pain and suffering, just like the peasant, Silver the hedgehog. He could remember the anger and demand in his eyes for the peasant's young blue son, he remembered meeting a long time ago when he had to deliver crops to the king's courtyard. He was a small young lad, but also very attracting. Everyone in his kingdom knew him because of his love for speed and his warm heart for helping others, was that why the prince found him attracting? or was it because... of his smile. That small smile he gave to his peasant friends and fellow neighbors every day. Shadow shook his head, then stared up at the statue of Christ. He bent down his head muttering softly, "I'm sorry for killing that young man, he didn't have to die... it was just that desire to find his son, that young man I have such interest on... he was never to be put to the death." He closed his eyes sighing briefly. "Don't take pity on me. For I do not know the feeling of love and desire, I was raised to depend on my servants and not myself, maybe by finding him... might change everything... shall it?" He looked up. "Thank you for listening to me lord." He hauled himself to his feet before walking briskly out from the church over to where a red echidna stood with the same pervert look on his face. "Hello Shadow. Long time no see eh?"

He growled, "How many times shall I say it Knuckle-brain it's PRINCE shadow to you, and what the hell do you want from me?" He wasn't very found of the echidna. The very echidna that lived in not so far place called Angel Island. There he protected his prize possession. a large green emerald that had such beautiful coloring and unusual great powers. Shadow had recently helped him fight for the emerald a couple months ago, after that he has constantly been visiting the dark prince and start pissing him off every time he could refer to him as prince. Knuckles gave a small chuckle, "See you been very busy here lately haven't you "prince" I have heard from some of your citizens here that there was a murder of a close peasant of your is it not?"

"That's none of your business bitch" he growled, beginning to turn away. Knuckles leaned against a nearby lamp post scoffing. "Hold your language Mr. don't use that tone of voice to me okay?"

"I'm a prince, I can do as I please" Shadow's ruby eyes glistened in mild fury, then cooled down, "I must attend to my duties" he said. "Now go tend after that stupid emerald of yours."

That pissed off the echidna, bad. "She's not a stupid rock, she's a emerald and a beautiful partner you can keep forever!"

"Man, you need to find a girlfriend" Shadow turned away, leaving the echidna behind, so far he could hear his voice dying away.

* * *

**Hehe Sike. :3 really he needs to find a girlfriend, he's so lonely don't you think?**

* * *

When the prince reached the main room of his castle, he saw two guards burst in. Two of them dragging a blue hedgehog inside. "You found him" he said astonished.

One guard, a tough and very muscular fox replied, "Yes your highness, we found him on the outskirts of the village, seemed like he was heading to his father's burned house sir."

The second one, a slightly less muscular black bulldog nodded, "We did as you bid your darkness. Shall we leave you two alone?" The prince nodded, not taking his eyes off from the blue hedgehog tied in thick nylon ropes that could cut the edge of your skin when it touches you. The blue hedgehog didn't dare to stare up at either one of their hard, cold glances. "Leave us bout a minute." the prince answered.

The fox nodded, then signaled his partner to follow him out of the room. That just left the two alone. Crimson and Azul. Shadow sat back in his seat muttering softly, "Welcome young one, it's been a while since I last saw you." The hedgehog's eyes darted a confused look at the prince, but when he found out who he was in the presence of, he jolted back. "P-prince Shadow..." he stuttered at his name.

Shadow grinned, quite pleased that after all these years he still remembered his name. "Are you quite comfortable my dear friend?" he shook his head, turning around so that his prince can see the ropes tied to his wrist and legs. "Your guards had tied up my hands and feet, and it really hurts." He tried to smile but instead made a clumsy smirk, "I-if you don't mind but to untie me..."

The prince nodded. He arose from his chair, walking towards the blue hedgehog with a knife in his hand. When he reached the male, he carefully slipped the knife in between his hands, slowly cutting off each strand of rope not harming the blue one at all; he then said in a very low voice. "You are going to live here in the palace from here on, your house burned along with your father..." he made a fake frown, "...he was looking for you...but failed."

"My... daddy died?" pain throbbed in the blue hedgie's chest. He then turned away, burring his face into his free hands. He fell to his knees crying, which put more guilt to the crimson prince's heart. Quickly he knelt down and patted the crying male on the head, "Come, I'll show you to your room."

"M-my room?"

"Yes." he glanced back at his two guards who waited obediently by the door. "Or I can have my two trustful guards, Memphis and Boulder to take you there themselves."

He shook his head quickly, "No.. I'll go with you." he hurried after the dark crimson prince down a long hallway filled with royal family pictures and oil lamps. "This castle has been home to my family for over 3 generations. Each king or queen ruled their kingdom with loyalty and devotion and I will plan to do the same." He gazed over his shoulder; the blue hedgehog stared at the ground just mumbling out random words from his lips. Maybe he was the one, the one who can show him what love and desire was and then might change the evil and cruel feelings in his heart. He finally stopped at a door decorated in fine silver. He pushed open the door to find a quite decent sized bedroom. "This is your room." he told him. He watched as the blue hedgehog walked in and just sat on the bed, staring down at the sheets as if something magical was going to happen. "You know." Shadow sat next to him, "You know my name, but I never knew yours. Can you tell me?"

He looked up, smiling lightly, "Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog your highness." _His name is Sonic..._ "That name suits you very well Sonic." He was right, his love for running at super speeds really did fit in his name. He then stood up once more and headed towards the door, "If you need anything at all Sonic, my servants will provide you with anything you need, you can visit me anytime you wish." Sonic nodded, but stopped the prince before exiting, "Uhh.. your highness?" the prince turned his attention back towards the blue hedgie. "Yes Sonic?"

"Thank you for letting me have a place to stay... I really appreciate that." He smiled, and that smile nearly sparked the hedgehog's heart. "Your welcome my friend, shall we meet again soon?"

"Most defiantly." he gave a small brisk nod. Prince Shadow smiled back, then exited the room, closing the door behind him; leaving Sonic all alone in the bedroom. As he walked back down the hallway, he felt his spirits rise, _there's no denying, this is the one Shadow, this is the one._

* * *

_theajsmaster" I hope you liked it. :3 i really tried my best._

_Shadow: and remember, like it you comment, don't like it, don't comment GOT THAT?_

_theajsmaster: Chapter 2 will be out soon, please write good reviews. :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_theajsmaster: Thanks guys, wow you guys must really like this story.., I try my best, but hey it'll never be as good as you guys._

_Shadow: hey don't be like that ajs, your amazing!_

_theajsmaster: thank you shads, I'll try to make this chapter very good._

_Shadow: (smirks) and remember peeps, if you like it please comment! if you hate it screw you. I'm gonna trust you readers, only because AJ puts all her hard work in this._

_theajsmaster: for once he's right, if you like this story please comment. If you hate it don't even try. _

* * *

_He was the one, he had too. _The crimson prince, opened the doors to his bed chamber. He laid down on his bed, heaving a great sigh; filling his lungs with as much air as possible. He couldn't sleep, eyes were always open. The terrors of Sonic's father's death haunted his inner thoughts, he was a prince; the ruler of his people but he felt as if he never was. The images began to pop back, his amber eyes screeching in pain, the scarlet red blood dripping from his temple, the open wounds of flesh lying across his back like railroad tracks.

Shadow shuddered at the thought. He felt the tip of his ear prick lightly, he could hear somebody at the doorway. "Enter" he replied. He rolled his eyes when he saw a red echidna enter the room, a stupid cheesy look was plastered to his face, it looked so dang fake. "Hey "prince" guess what? some body stole ME again."

Shadow rolled his eyes back into his head, sighing weakly. "And this involves me because?" Knuckles grabbed the edge of the white bed sheets nearly pulling the black prince off from his bed. "You are like amazing! come on we haven't done anything together in like forever!" Shadow sighed, he pressed his face against the pillow nearly screaming into it's soft feathery comfort. "WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" he muffled through the pillow.

His despair soon turned into waves of relief when he saw a young lanky yellow fox with blue eyes entered the room. "Miles" he demanded. The fox quickly hurried over towards the hedgehog's side panting, "Yes your highness?"

The prince glanced over at Knuckles, then smirked slyly. "Please escort this young pervert away from my bed chamber." Miles nodded. "As you wish Prince Shadow" The fox tugged on the echidna's hand, urging him to move forward. The ruby red echidna followed taking a glance back at the prince before screaming, "I'll see you soon PAL!"

"that jackass" he rubbed his temple with a fingertip, the moment of silence was relief to the young dark prince. He laid down fully on his bed staring up at the ceiling. His mind went back to the silver hedgehog who he tortured. He could remember hearing his scream, that blood curling scream that can sent chills up his spine. "Relax Shads... its nothing... just get some rest and everything will be just the way it was yesterday." He placed his head on the pillow, letting his heavy eyelids close and letting his body drift into the helm of dream land.

He could feel a sticky wet substance on his foot, a scarlet red substance that glinted of his reflection. Blood. Shadow backed away, but the pool of blood kept following him. From a steady walk to a frantic run, he was scared to death at this moment. "Stay away from me!" he screamed. He begged, he pleaded, but there seemed to be no cure to stop the flowing red liquid.

'Prince Shadow...' he could hear a familiar voice ringing in his ears. '...look here my fellow son, look behind you." There standing under the shade of darkness was a pitch black hedgehog with blood red lashes slaughtered across his face. His dark red eyes glowed with satisfaction at the sight of his crimson son. The black hedgehog was nearly covered in a long dark robe with the hood of his robe covering his jagged and fleshy damaged quills. "Father" the prince gave a small growl, but nodded his head in acknowledgement. His father did the same. 'It's beennn awhiiileee ssssiiinnccceee we saw each otthhheeerrr' he let the words slur from his slithering tongue. 'I've seeen you grow up, and I am quite pleased with both you and your brother.'

Shadow clenched his fist when he heard about his brother, he had a colder heart than Shadow. His kingdom walls were decorated in slaughtered corpses and internal organs, he was a rapist. A women's appeal at first sight, a murder at the second glance. From what Shadow knew, he had about ten sex slaves doing his bidding, forcing their virginity to his unpredictable pleasures. One who doesn't pleasure him well dies. "I want nothing to do with Mephiles, I hate that bastard I've always hated him."

'and I see you taken quite a murder for that peasant's father, a job well done my son.' The black hedgehog circled the crimson one. A finger playfully twirled around with his quills. The young prince growled, "I'm not your son Nolen and I will never be, you may be the king of hell, but I won't be the son of a fucking devil!" he raised a hand to slap his father, but Nolen just stood there smiling, "If you wish my dear prince. But unfortunately it already has." He let himself fade into thin air before seeping down into the ground below.

"Prince Shadow?" he heard a small voice reply from above his dream helm. He opened his eyes to find a blue hedgehog standing at his doorway with a terrified look on his face. "Yes?" Shadow mumbled, his breath was hot. Sonic shifted his feet to the side, his gaze lowered to the floor.

"Well don't be shy Sonic just tell me." the prince sat up, waiting for the hedgehog to respond. In a weak and weary voice, Sonic managed to say, "What did you mean by 'I won't be the son of a fucking devil'?"

The prince's crimson eyes shrank in surprise. Sonic had heard everything.


	3. Chapter 3

_theajsmaster: hey guys, sorry this took so long. CRCT testing and Interim are coming up so I have alot of studying to do. anyways I know you guys want me to continue but under one condition. You have to write me some reviews!_

_Shadow: oh brother |:( _

_theajsmaster: shut up Shadow, your gonna be surprised on how many reviews I can get once I finish._

_Shadow: I'll be amazed when I see it._

_theajsmaster: okay guys help me prove Shadow wrong. Write me a "write more" or "good job" and I swear Shadow would be surprised. _

_Shadow: tsk tsk tsk, okay then AJ I trust you._

_theajsmaster: I know you do :3 _

_*this chapter might contain some lemon*_

* * *

"Sonic..." Shadow's face turned a deep red.

"My lord are you okay?" the blue hedgehog pressed his fingers against the door edges, frightened of what the prince might do to him. "I'm fine, you just scared me..." He laid down on his bed again, sighing. "Sonic." the hedgehog gulped, he stammered, "Yes Prince Shadow?"

Shadow got up from his bed placing the palm of his hand on his forehead, his eyes were focused on the floor beneath him. Meanwhile at the door the peasant hedgehog waited for a response, the nerves in his body began to tingle with fear. He didn't mean too, he was just worried about the prince that's all. "Sonic the hedgehog, how much did you hear?" Sonic's face turned red with embarrassment, he wish he hadn't listened to the prince talking in his sleep. "Not much sir." he was speaking the truth.

The prince inhaled deeply before letting it all go away. "You were wondering why i said that right." Sonic nodded. "It's my father, he's the king of the underworld and he wants me to become like my brother... a ruthless, raping whore who couldn't run his castle well. He wants me to keep my citizens in fear, and I don't want that to happen unless it's my duty to." at the corner of his eye he can see the expression of the peasants face, expressionless as if he understood perfectly. "You must be tired now, go back to your chamber" the prince instructed, "I'll meet you in the morning."

"Yes your highness." The blue hedgehog dipped his head in respect before leaving the crimson's sight forever. When he left, the hedgehog slipped out of bed. He clicked his fingers, letting a small white female cat rush in. Her amber eyes were wanting of sleep, but she stayed still for what her master will tell her this time. "Elizabeth your here." the prince let out a small grin. Elizabeth was his personal servant, whom he was very kind to in respect for saving him from drowning not so long ago. "Yes my lord?" she questioned. Shadow gave her a brisk nod, "fetch me my royal cloak and my gloves please. I shall proceed in leaving very soon." As Elizabeth did his bidding, she asked, "and where is it you are going my lord?"

Shadow shook his head, as his servant wrap his cloak around his neck. He slipped on his white gloves and finished it off with a golden ring around his wrist he can't go anywhere without it. He was rather dashing, a jet black dress- shirt with silver buttons near the end and black trousers. He completed the image with his crown which was decorated with a shiny crimson ruby smack in the middle of the 18 k gold crown. Elizabeth smiled, blushing madly, "My dear prince Shadow, you look wonderful."

"Thank you, now I must be off. I shall not tell where I'm going cuz I'm certain you won't like it."

"Then in that case, I'll keep quiet"

"Thank you Elizabeth." Shadow dashed away quietly, looking from side to side every five seconds to make sure no one was there following him. Once he reached the main door, he sprinted with great speed down the streets of the quiet sleeping village, over to the flower shop, where he purchased a bouquet and across to the grave yard. It wasn't hard to find the grave stone of Silver the hedgehog. There in engraved letters it said:

_In loving memory of Silver the hedgehog_

_June 23, 1834- December 12, 1866_

_He was a good father to his children, even though they struggled through hard times, let him rest in peace for eternity_

"You were a good man Silver, sorry I had to kill you, it was the only way." He tossed the bouquet of flowers on the base of the grave stone where rock met sand. He gave a smile then turned to leave. In a flash the prince was gone. Shadow had used chaos control and appeared in front of a dark looking village. There he saw a lot of people starving and crying. Many were doing there daily jobs, working, farming, taking care of their young. The prince slowly walked through the village staring at the people in confusion, why did they look so sad?

"Mr ?" he accidentally bumped into a small boy, a gray wolf with tattered ears. He was super skinny, so skinny the prince can see his ribs through the tufts of fur on his belly. "Oh hello little boy" Shadow knelt down to reach the boys height. The boy didn't smile much, he looked like he was starving. "Do you have anything to eat? me and my mother have been fasting for days since king Mephiles took what was left of the towns crops." the crimson prince growled, that bastard! he put his focus back on the boy. "Of course I do... I have enough for the whole village." He pulled out 1 giant loaf of bread and some honey ham he purchased back at the village. The boy's eyes lightened with joy. "EVERYONE!" he chirped, "A man has brought food for everyone to share!" instantly people swarmed around him, there wasn't much people to go around. Only about 30 at the max. Shadow generously handed over the people the food he bought, seeing the smiles on there faces made him happy too. Once he finished, the boy who he had met earlier hugged him. "Thank you mister, you must be from far away is it not?"

"No I come from the kingdom miles away from this one, you see my name is Prince Shadow, your king's brother." He saw the wolf's expression turn pale. "No wonder. Well, at least your nicer than he is, he's a harsh man. He took my sister to be his sex slave for the month." He saw tears in his blue eyes. "can you bring her back?"

"I'll see what I can do, youngster." he continued to walk through the village til he reached the castle doors. There two guards stood there proudly. When they saw Shadow there eyes grew into tiny slits, "Who are you and what is you business?" The dark hedgehog gave a scoffing snort, "If you knew who I was and why was I hear you would understand why you wanted me to say so in the first place." He looked up so the guard can recognize him. Once they found out, they dropped their weapons onto the stone bridge. "Prince Shadow... what brings you here?"

"Same concept, to see my brother off course. and I want no interruption from any of his staff got that?" Shadow flashed a death glare at the two, they nodded shaking. The dark prince entered the castle, wondering where his brother might be. He poked the nearest female servant there. She was half naked, which made the prince blush a little. "Can I help you Prince Shadow?"

"Yes, have you seen Prince Mephiles anywhere?" he tried to focus, but he didn't like the feeling seeing a half naked women in front of him with her undergarments on. She gave a slight nod, "He's in the room over to your left, I'm sorry for my appearance Prince, but Prince Mephiles won't let me go during his sex time unless he wants to let me go."

"Uh huh" he wanted to barf. "Thank you very much." he stomped over to the room, the female servant had told him. He pushed open the doors to find himself in hell terrors. There sitting on the chair was his brother roughly pounding into a young light purple mongoose. She moaned loudly crying out his name over and over. "That's a good girl, you deserve a reward." he cummed all over her, making a mess all over the room. Shadow wanted to gag, he was a total bitch. "If your done pounding your pleasures away, I'd like to speak?" Mephiles looked over his shoulder surprised, "Shadow... what are you doing here?" he shooed the girl away, cum dripped from her legs as she walked. He slid down to where Shadow was, not to mention he was naked. "What brings you to my humble home?" he asked.

"First of all, put that thing away." he looked at Mephiles 18 inch erection, then shuddered. He looked down then smiled proudly, "What my baby? why would I?"

"Because I can't focus with that in the way." The crimson prince watched as his brother slipped his pants, no boxers needed. He leaned against the seat of his chair chuckling, "So brother, what's up?"

"Dad appeared in my dream, again."

"Fuck past cool" Mephiles chuckled, "what did the old man tell you now?." Shadow growled lightly, his brother was an idiot. "He said he was glad to see I murdered a peasant today."

He laughed, "You murdered a peasant?! Oh Shadow, I am so proud of you, so what prize did you get?" He placed his hands on Shadow's shoulders. "Tell me it was an organ, or no wait a dick?"

"I got his son" he answered flatly, "he is currently living at my palace to hide his guilt away." Mephiles clapped his hands, a young female came in and handed him a bloody mary. He commanded her to quietly suck on him while he was talking. She obeyed, making Shadow feel like he was going to vomit. "So you took his son, is he a cute looking boy?" he knew Shadow preferred males and not females, making him 1st class gay in his family. "Your drunk" Shadow muttered, "stop it with the drugs and the alcohol for a week will ya?"

Mephiles slammed his fist against the chair arm. "Hey I don't tell you how to judge your life do I? I got my own life!" he grabbed a bottle of whisky and hogged it down in seconds. "sa, whatcha wanna talk about-a" he said smiling, that stupid grin of his. "Why are the villagers starving?" Shadow demanded.

The gray and black prince clapped his hands in drunk delight. "My my my, some body's been noticing. Well done little brother." The crimson hedgehog snarled, "TELL ME WHY!"

Mephiles spat out in disgrace, "those people don't have to live ya know! I can run this kingdom myself!"

"Then why make them starve?"

"Ya think food falls from the sky? A king has to eat to." He pushed Shadow away with a hand, "Now will you excuse me but my next client is here, please come again another time. Oh and next time bring that sexy peasant boy along with you. I wanna see how long he can last before he knows how to stand."

"In your dreams" he stomped away from his room cussing under his breath. He then bumped into a young gray female with blue eyes, she was wearing a simple night gown, but she looked used. "Sorry sir" she whispered. To shadow's surprised, he remembered the young boy if he can bring his sister back, was she the one? "Are you familiar with the young gray wolf boy in the village?"

"Why William? yes, he's my brother." Shadow nodded. He tugged on her hand, then screamed "chaos control" to escape the castle before anyone can see them. They reappeared in the village where William stayed. Shadow let his sister go, and watched the two reunite together hugging and crying with their mother joining in. William turned to gaze at Shadow, a small smile crept on his face, _thank you Prince Shadow._

He smiled back, _it was my pleasure. _

He chaos control again back home in his castle. The sun had begun to rise upon the dark horizon. Shadow yawned, resting his head on his pillow before drifting off to a deep slumber.

* * *

_theajsmaster: remember guys we have to prove Shadow wrong!_

_Knuckles: why do I have to play as the stupid person._

_theajsmaster: because you are stupid Knuckles_

_Knuckles: WHA-?! _

_theajsmaster: anyways chapter 4 will be out soon, I hope I can finish it up soon before testing starts_


	4. Chapter 4

_theajsmaster: Hey hey hey guys, got another review! So happy any ways I wanna know if you could send in some more._

_Shadow: ...fail.._

_theajsmaster: Shut up! it takes time._

_Shadow: how much?_

_Knuckles: yea how much?_

_Sonic: Shut up guys give AJ a break will you? _

_theajsmaster: thank you Sonicku, please take your boyfriend away from me._

_sonic: Come on Shadow, let's go. *tugs on his hand*_

_Shadow: Wait what about the chapter?_

_Sonic: the chapter can wait, K?_

_theajsmaster: thank god. anyways let's begin._

* * *

"Master..." He heard Miles voice above his head. "Sire? breakfast is ready" he said. The prince yawned, stretching. He couldn't see the time on the clock so he asked Miles. "Miles, tell me how long I slept...it felt like hours..." he rubbed his head, weakly. The yellow fox glared at the clock then back at the prince. "About 6 minutes sir, you dozed off for a while..."

"No it's fine, off with you then."

"Of course sir." Miles rushed out of the room silently, leaving Shadow alone in his room. He tried hard to forget his "visit" to Mephiles's castle, but he can't seem to take his mind off everything. The half naked women, watching his brother thrust into that poor helpless servant girl, and his bothers dick. "Why am I his brother in the first place?" he muttered. He took in a deep breath, then exhaled.

He searched for his crown which laid lazily on the velvet floor. Prince Shadow stumbled out of bed, and to the empty hallway. He sulked off to the dining room and was surprised to see Sonic there. The blue hedgehog looked more cheerful than yesterday when he first captured him. His fur was a lighter shade of blue, emerald eyes sparkling with happiness. Elizabeth had picked out a nice outfit for him to wear, a white dress shirt tucked in neatly in his badge jeans, a black belt wrapped around his pants tight. On his feet were a pair of pitch black footwear, a nice conclusion to perfect his image. "Sonic..." he stammered, his fur was growing hot with embarrassment. "I see your eating breakfast..." the blue hedgehog nodded. He stuffed his face with another mouthful of steak. "This is very good my lord...what is it?"

Shadow had to smile, it seemed as if Sonic never eaten steak before. He had to blush at this. "That's steak Sonic, it's meat... it good right?"

Sonic purred, "It's delicious!" he continued to eat the piles of meat on his plate hungrily. Elizabeth lightly bonked him in the head, "use your manners Mr. Sonic the hedgehog." the blue hedgehog dipped his head lightly in embarrassment. "I'm sorry lady Elizabeth, It's just I never really ate such fine cuisine before... you see my dad always made things we eat with our hands and in a messy manor. I never knew I would use silverware when eating."

"Well in this household, you'll have to learn how to eat with your silverware." Shadow didn't dare to touch his food, for it was more interesting to see the blue peasant to eat.

For what felt like minutes he stared at him eating. Sonic then looked up smirking, "What you looking at my lord?"

"Nothing..." he quickly looked away, those cute emerald eyes. _dang it why do you have to be so cute Sonic? I hope at least soon I can tell you..._

"Prince Shadow" Boulder replied gruffly from the door. "You have a visitor." The prince glared over his shoulder to face the guard. "Oh really? well then send him in."

With a burst a very familiar scream surprised the dark prince. "Hey Prince!"

_no.. not him!. _He could feel a gloved hand touch his shoulder, "So, guess what? I saved ME, you missed out on all the fun!"

The prince was getting irritable, "Fun eh? well I'm not the "fun" type of guy. Now tell me why your here Knuckles" The red echidna just chuckled. "Why princey I came to see you, surely I can't do that? were best friends!"

"We are not best friends." he clenched his leg, trying to prevent another death. Although this one could be for a good reason. "Of course we are! that's the point of visiting you every day, so we can hang out."

"Kill me" Shadow muttered under his breath as Knuckles sat in the chair next to Sonic. "Hi, you must be the prince's guest is it not?"

He nodded, "I'm staying at his place for the while." He continued to eat the last piece of steak on his plate, "So your names Knuckles?" he muffled. Knuckles nodded. "The guardian of the master Emerald." Shadow growled, he was such a brag. "really? that's amazing! I wish I can do the same."

The ruby echinda shook his head lightly, "Well your lucky here Sonic, It'll be fun having to spend time with Mr. Sunshine here." he glared at the prince who rolled his eyes annoyed. Knuckles stood up, pushed in his chair saying, "I must leave now, adeu Prince Shadow." He gave a teasing bow before leaving with the guards behind him. Shadow sighed, resting his head against the chair, "finally he's gone!"

The azul hedgehog smiled, "You must hate him."

"Yeah, he's so fucking annoying! He visits me all the time, and he can't address me by Prince Shadow, why Princey?" Sonic laughed. Shadow stared at him surprised, his laugh was so adorable. :3 "I find this very adorable!" he chuckled. His face was red from the lack of oxygen in his lungs. "I'm sorry Prince Shadow... it's just... HAHAH!" he fell back on his chair, laughing hard. Elizabeth just looked up and shrugged, "My young lord, do you want me to escort Mr. Sonic outside?"

"Yes." He watched Elizabeth escort the blushing red hedgehog outside through the glass door. He never in the world had met a guy who would call Knuckles annoyance and his quarrel with it adorable. In the deep thoughts of his mind he couldn't decide. _He might just be the one... I'm just not sure yet._

* * *

_theajsmaster: i hoped you enjoyed it!_

_;3 _


	5. Chapter 5

T_T

_theajsmaster: Hey guys, chapter 4 was a but confusing, sorry... to much testing this week. UGH!_

_Shadow: Ooh Anjey's has testing._

_theajsmaster: SHUT UP! it's for the greater good!_

_Shadow: sure sure (winks) I believe you._

_theajsmaster: you idiot._

_Shadow: what... I didn't do anything!_

_theajsmaster: I thought you were suppose to be gone._

_Shadow: I manage to get my dear Sonicku to let me go, you know him... very sweet._

_theajsmaster: *sigh* fine. Let's take this chapter to Mephiles._

_Shadow: Why? he's the rapist in this fanfict. _

_theajsmaster: you have a problem Shadow the hedgehog?_

_Shadow: *sigh* NO. _

_theajsmaster: OK then! Mephiles AWAY!_

* * *

Mephiles sat back in his seat, growling. Why did his brother had to visit him in the middle of his "manly" time? _that idiot! Can't he see that I was in the middle of a hot make out? couldn't he_ wait. He stared at the clock ticking back and forth. It was late, very late. _dang it it's bed time and he ruined my time with Bailey, crap she's amazing!... _

"Master." A low voice growled. "Ah Boulder, I see you arrived in one piece." He beckoned him closer, "come and sit with me" The bulldog nodded, he sat in a pile of covers next to the gray striped prince. He gave him a small smile, and his master did the same. Mephiles looked over at a servant standing by the corner, "Hey." He hurried over. "Yes master?"

"Give my friend a drink, whisky is the best." Mephiles said, getting an approval nod from the bulldog guard. The servant nodded, then dashed out of the room, and leaving a silence where the two were sitting. The rapist prince turned his attention over to Shadow's guard. "So I want to hear the good news first."

"The echidna visited Shadow again, he was pretty pissed off that day." Boulder gave a chuckle, "you should've been there master it was one hell of a treat." Mephiles smiled, "I wish I could, but my brother would never want me to enter his palace because I might start jacking off all his female servants." The bulldog shifted back in disgust. His red eyes were filled with unawareness. "Master, why is it always women?"

"Because my bulldog friend" the leaned back and chuckled, "Women can come in all shapes and sizes, and I Prince Mephiles find beauty in every single women on this planet. While my brother might be the gay loving type, I am the non-gay one. That's why the oldest, me is better to rule both kingdoms than having the young squirt to rule one kingdom, with many pretty girls all at once!" He eyed his servant as he entered the room in order to hand over the whisky over to Boulder. "Here you are sir" he whispered politely.

"Thank you" When he saw the male more closely he can see a large patch of flesh under the thick jungle of blonde hair. He then turned his attention back to Mephiles who was still blabbering about women, and how they were unique in his eyes. "Uh huh" he muttered. "Sure thing."

"Women are the souls in this kingdom, you see Boulder, that's why they're are at my service all the time to give me the pleasure I need." He took a glance back at his bulldog friend. "Have you experience pleasure before?"

He shook his head, "No and I don't want to master, I do not want to have either men or women around me. My only job is to serve my masters, you and Prince Shadow." He took a sip of his whisky before placing it down on a nearby table. "Now my lord, we were here to discuss something? about the prince's guest?" Instantly the gray prince sat back down on his chair with a more serious look on his face. "Yes my brother mentioned him at his visit. I want to know more about him, tell me about him." The bulldog took a sip of his whisky before speaking. "Well, his name is Sonic the hedgehog..."

"Sonic... what a beautiful name."

"Sire if I may?" he was growing sick of his master's talk. The prince cleared his throat, "of course Boulder, continue."

"He's born in a peasant family down in the village, he's been the image of the prince's eye for quite some time now. He has the what seems like a female waist, blue fur, peach arms so perfect, and the most sparkling emerald color eyes I've seen in years. His father got murdered by the prince because he denied where his son was."

"Such stupidity..." Mephiles sighed, "But he did the right thing to make dad happy." He smirked, "Heh, so he decided to make up the stay so that he can get close to Sonic?"

Boulder shrugged, "yea I guess, he's been acting a bit strange around him lately, as if he's saying 'he's mine no one takes him'" the prince snapped his fingers, making the guard flinch. "Do you have a picture?"

He nodded, "Here" he reached into his armor to pull out a small picture of the blue hedgehog eating steak, at the breakfast table. Mephiles snatched it from his grasp to stare at him with evil, sensitive eyes. "He looks like a girl, so beautiful... and he;s with my brother?" Boulder nodded once more. "The bastard haven't had sex with a boy or a girl in his life! how does he want him to continue making out with a boy, a sexy one, if he had no sex experience?" He turned to Boulder, "Get back to investigating!" I want to see if my brother has the nerve to walk up to him like a man would."

"Yes...master" he nodded, then left without saying goodbye

* * *

classic Mephiles, what can I say

Anyways I hope u enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

:)

_theajsmaster: thanks 4 the support guys I really do need it! :3 _

_Sonic: heh, I'm cute in this story._

_theajsmaster: in reality your okay, although slightly annoying in some way._

_Sonic: How *gasp*_

_theajsmaster: you love Shadow alot._

_Sonic: true i do love him, how is that annoying?_

_theajsmaster: idk _

_Sonic: ... it makes no sense, and also why put Mephiles in the chapter?_

_theajsmaster: it's not all about you is it?_

_Sonic: yes it is._

_theajsmaster: stupid...your so stupid!_

_Sonic: What did I do?_

_theajsmaster: nothing... anyways let's start ch.6 (no fuss on the spelling, I can't spell!)_

* * *

_The air is fresh here. Perhaps my stay at the prince's kingdom isn't so bad after all. _Sonic inhaled another lungful of air before releasing peacefully in a sigh. He admired the prince's stupidity over the ruby echidna. He found it to be, as he said, adorable. Elizabeth, the nurse maid had taken him outside earlier because of his reckless behavior with the laughing. Now they were in the castles courtyard, admiring the fields of neat flowerbeds and pools of crystal clear waters. "It's beautiful isn't it Mr. Sonic" Elizabeth whispered.

He nodded, "Just... stunning..." The white cat sat back admiring the blue hedgehog's love for the outside. "Our lord decided to construct it a couple of years ago. Ceremony's, parties, sacrifices... they're all made here in our little calaway garden" She sat next to the azul hedgehog who decided to sit on a silver crafted bench. "I've seen gardens but nothing compared to this." He rested his back against the cold metal, letting the heat of the sun warm his face with it's steaming welcomes. "Back in the village, I use to help my father with the chores around the house and the garden outside on our lawn. When I was little he took up to the mountains where I saw the most beautiful garden of flowers anyone could ever imagine. He told me to pick one and make a wish, he said once I made my wish the petals will close and won't open until my wish comes true."

Elizabeth flicked her white tail, his story was very amusing, "May I ask, do you still have it?" Sonic nodded. He reached into his head quills to pull out a light blue flower with the petals folded up neatly back into a bud. "it's such a beautiful flower Mr. Sonic." She saw him smile, "But I must ask what was the wish you made?"

He pressed a finger to her lips, "That's the part I don't tell, you'll find out when I finally get my wish to come true." he held the flower close to his chest, lightly touching the tip of his nose to the bud tip. "I know it'll come true, time will take on the rest." He slipped the flower back into his head quills before noticing a bulldog poking his head through a bush. "Mercy me, are you stuck sir?" he tried not to giggle, the leaves around his head looked like a lions mane, in the shape of a horse. Elizabeth placed a hand over her mouth, trying too to prevent laughing. "Sir Boulder, what on earth are you doing in there? this is not a game of hide and seek." She saw his face turn to a deep shade of red, "I'm sorry Lady Elizabeth..." he quickly retrieved his head from the bush, he turned a lighter shade of red, sweat pouring down his face in embarrassment. The female cat started to head towards him. her hands on her hips. "What on earth were you doing in that bush?" she eyed him suspiciously.

Boulder felt himself shrinking, _if she finds out I've been working for Mephiles, she'll tell the master and if she did... I'm dead. _"Ummm... I tripped over a rake and I fell into the bush" he lied. Elizabeth gave him that 'you have got to be kidding me' look. But then turned away sighing, "fine I believe you, but only because I did see a rake earlier near the bush" She turned to run after Sonic, who decided to run back inside and grab the prince by the arm. "Sonic what you-" he was cut off by the sudden gush of wind blowing against his face. With agility he leaped from each piece of the castle never letting go of the crimson prince's hand. "Sonic!" Shadow yelled. "I demand you tell me where we are going!" The blue hedgehog looked down at the prince smiling, "I'll tell u when we get there." He leaped from one roof top to the other, while Shadow flew mid-air and back down to hit the pavement. "Slow down a second, I can't place my grip here!"

"Sorry, but I can't slow down, it's my thing" He chuckled, "That's why they call me sonic"

They reached into the clouds to the very top of his castle. That's where he stopped and let go of the prince's hand and let him drop down on the small golden platform. He dared to stare DOWN at what felt like hundreds of feet above the ground. "Tell, me... why you decided to bring me here" he gulped trembling. Sonic just gave a small griming smile. "Look at what's in front of you your highness." He pointed at what laid in front of him. The village, and millions of other villages in the horizon. There in the blurry sunlight was the mountains that shown like pointy triangles, the sun hid behind them. "My kingdom..." he breathed.

Sonic nodded, "There's more out there I wish to explore..." he took in a deep sigh, "My father wanted that you know."

Shadow nodded, "I understand..." he was awed by the beauty of his kingdom. He didn't want to know what Mephiles kingdom looked like, all dark and lifeless... the thought of seeing the starving citizens of his kingdom chilled the back of his mind.

He felt a hand touch his, "Prince Shadow are you alright?" he saw the blue hedgehog's face staring into his ruby crimson eyes. He nodded quickly before turning away back to see his kingdom once more. _Crap! he was staring into my eyes... ok.. calm down Shadow... you can do this, your a prince for heaven sake! _

Shadow gulped, what was he suppose to say to his "guest" now? His heart pumped at extreme speeds as he tried to talk, "So...um...my kingdom huh?"

"Yep, why do you know your kingdom well?" He gave the prince a questioning look. He smiled, "I mostly spend my time in the castle... so I never had the time to head out unless it was a special occasion of some sort."

The azul hedgehog nodded, "I see...so your saying you never seen the other half of the kingdom?" he shook his head in agreement. The blue male rested his head against the metal peak that poked out from the golden platform. Shadow sighed gently, "Yes"

* * *

"I see those two are having fun" Elizabeth sighed, she went back inside the castle, leaving Boulder alone. He stared up at the two hedgehog's high in the air and snickered, "I have something to tell Mephiles tonight" He sulked back to the castle, holding the camera filled with photos in his hands.

* * *

theajsmaster: I know! I left u on the edge! sorry, chapter 7, Sonic x Shadow and Mephiles. Hope u liked it


	7. Chapter 7

:)

_theajsmaster: hey hey hey, what's up? anyways thanks ya'll gt more views, the more the better!_

_Mephiles: So... this chapter is mostly about me?_

_theajsmaster: spot on! _

_Shadow: Why did you call it Sonadow, if there's no yaoi yet!_

_theajsmaster: Do you think a relationship goes by that fast?_

_Shadow: YES._

_Mephiles: *smirk* your such an idiot, I wonder why Sonic admires you if your so stupid._

_Shadow: yeah? well at least I've got a mouth and not you!_

_both: [growling] _

_theajsmaster: enough! you two, your attracting the fans attention!_

_Shadow/Mephiles: sorry AJ_

_theajsmaster: now both of you behave! were going to start chapter 8_

_Shadow and Mephiles: okay then AJ, we'll behave. _

_theajsmaster: good! :)_

* * *

"You'll be back by noon your highness?" Boulder asked. The young crimson prince decided to take a day with Sonic to see the rest of his kingdom, so he left Boulder his last farewells. The bulldog nodded, he waved lightly at his master, "Take care of yourself sire." He told the prince. The prince nodded slightly, he climbed into his carriage with the blue hedgehog at his side. "I expect you to be at your post by the time I gt back" Shadow growled, "is that understood?" Boulder nodded firmly, "You have my word master"

"Yes... I can see that" Shadow turned to the couch driver, "shall we be off now?"

"Of course your highness." With a crack of his whip the horses moved forward. Boulder watched as his master and his azul hedgehog left, when he saw the last of the carriage disappear, he hurried back to the castle and ran to Shadow's office. There laid a small telephone, waiting to be used. He quickly dialed the numbers on he phone, hoping his dark master would pick up the call. "Hello?" he heard a grunt from the dark lord. A sense of relief filled the bulldog guard up to hear his master would have the time to stop his 'sexy time' to pick up the phone. "Master, it's me."

He heard another grunt from the other side of the phone. "Boulder? what are you calling me for? did my brother do something stupid to him yet?"

The bulldog sighed, "not very sir, but the blue one did something stupid to him." He could hear the hedgehog's breathing next to the phone. "I see, very interesting. You will come to the palace during the full moon. But." his voice was hard, "Don't tell my brother about this. Understand?"

Boulder nodded. "You have my word, I promise I'll not tell him." Mephiles hung up quickly, leaving the bulldog in suspense. "Your highness? Hello?" _He must've hung up. That bastard, he can't even stand one day without getting laid by those fucking women!. _

The bulldog growled lightly, placing the telephone back on it's stand (very old telephone). "Who were you calling?" he heard Elizabeth's voice from behind. In the corner of his eye he can see half of her small womanly figure, in one hand she was carrying a duster. "I;m asking you a question, hello?" she growled.

"That's none of your business, now is it" he straightened up, and turned to face the female white cat. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, if she knew and told Prince Shadow, he would be screwed for sure. "Really?" she placed a hand on her hip, "then why were did you say, 'I promise I'll not tell him?' who was it Boulder?" He bulldog looked away, scoffing. "It's none of your business Elizabeth. Now, I must attend to my duties in the palace, like I said to my master," He walked in a fashionably manor to his post where he stood there along with his fox friend, William. The maid shook her head sighing before heading out of the dark prince's office. She gave the bulky guard a hard stare, making him flinch a bit. "I expect more work than more talking, understand?" William gave her a funny stare. "since when did you give us orders?"

"Since I'm the one closest to the prince, that's why, he can trust me for sure. I don't know about him though. He's the prince's second thought" She pointed at the muscular bulldog, who stood there dumb struck. The fox laughed, "Well he can be a trouble maker at times, don't forget about that time when he..."

"That's quite enough" the gray bulldog lifted his head glancing from the fox to the cat. "You don't have to say anything anymore, I understand that manor." He shifted his feet so he could stand up straight. "Thank you for not explaining more of that moment." He eyed William bleakly for a second before having to be dusted by Elizabeth's feather duster. "stop it!"

The female just gave him a sassy glare before heading out, to the next room beside it.

The dark fox gave his partner a small teasing glance, "so much for a nurse maid huh?" The dark bulldog nodded, then stood at his post ignoring the sounds of Elizabeth feather dusting him, as if he were a piece of furniture.

* * *

"Ooh my lord! do you see that?" The blue hedgehog pointed at the markets that traveled from corner to corner. Earlier the prince has decided to go with Sonic to see what life outside the kingdom was like. The crimson hedgehog looked confused, "You travel with all that?"

He nodded, "These people sell their products from street to street hoping to get some cash at the end of the day." He saw the prince's face turn to a frown. "What's the matter my lord?" He saw the prince hop of the carriage to inspect the line of markets, one of them selling bright emerald jewelry. "So they sell to get money?" The blue hedgehog smiled grimly, _I wonder how often they let him leave his palace. _"Yeah pretty much."

The owner, a small maroon raccoon looked up surprised, "Prince Shadow! Oh I'm so honored to see you!" The prince just bowed his head in agreement. "same goes to you sir." The raccoon held out a large emerald from a black box, "I know it isn't much but it's very rare, I hope you like it, please take it." Shadow inspected it in his hands, the edges shown with gleaming brightness, the green color matched Sonic's eyes. "I'll take it" He reached into his pocket to pull out a large, thick wad of cash. The raccoon lavender eyes, gleamed with shock. "My my Prince Shadow... all of it.?" The crimson male nodded, "Of course, no change needed."

"God bless you my Lord, thank you" he bowed respectfully at Shadow's feet, tears falling from his eyes. "No problem" he simply replied. In the corner of his crimson eyes he saw Sonic standing infront of a little girl and her mother. Magically he made a flower appear from his fingertips and handed it to the young girl. She smiled happily, he mother clapped amused.

_I see Sonic loves magic... she looks so happy. Not harassed, not whimpering... unlike the villagers in Mephiles kingdom. _He remembered seeing their faces light up when he gave them the food he had purchased that night. The thoughts of seeing his idiot brother ramming into those women as if he didn't care haunted him. "Sonic!" he saw a light blue fox hurry over to him holding out a plate of what looked like a dish. "Oh hi, Sebastian, what's up?"

"Nothing much" Sebastian said, "I heard your living in the castle now is that right?" Sonic nodded, smiling. "Yes, the prince took me in after my father died. He's taking care of me well, don't worry." The light blue fox seemed impressed, then he held out the plate infront of the azul hedgehog. "I want you to try this this Soniku, I made it from hand." He looked away blushing, "I know I'm not very good at cooking but please taste it and tell me how it taste." Shadow watched as he took a bite of looked like a crescent like pastry, He gave him a slight smile, "It's delicious Sebey, you did a good job."

_Sonicku and Sebey? you must be joking right?_ The prince stared at the two in disbelief. When Sebastian turned around he was stunned, "Prince Shadow!" he bowed down in respect, "What brings you here in main square?"

The prince placed a hand on Sonic's arm, "Why just following Sonicku and seeing the happy faces of my people of course." The fox nodded, gleaming with happiness, "I guess your leadership brought many happy faces to this kingdom didn't it."

"I guess so, I do my best keeping everyone happy." Shadow tried not to remember his brother's treachery. "Unlike Prince Mephiles."

Sebastian nodded, "I heard he rapes women is that true?"

"Unfortunately so." He tool in a deep breath, "He's so busy... he never has the time to even rule his kingdom. He let's his people starve to death, I've visited him a couple days ago. "Trust me, it was a horrific sight." Sebastian put an arm around Shadow, making the prince flinch a bit. "I can tell, but there's always smiles here. If only you can give that rapist prince a piece of your mind and show him how to run a kingdom." Shadow smiled, Sebastian was a pretty nice guy for a friend of Sonic's. "If only" he repeated. He turned to Sonic and nodded, "Shall we be off then?"

"Must" the blue hedgehog guided him father down the markets.

* * *

"Those two are having fun" the dark bulldog muttered from the castle's tower peek, "I must report this to my master, my true master."

* * *

I know bad chapter. Geeze, I had quizzing this week so I didn't have much time to make this "wonderful" anyways if your kind enough to like it please comment


	8. Chapter 8

:|

_theajsmaster: hey hey hey guys and gals. too tired to say anything so let's start the story_

* * *

Boulder escaped out from the back door of the castle. The sky had turned dark as the sun began to vanish, just when Prince Shadow and Sonic had returned. Quickly the bulldog skidded to his place, just as soon as the prince stepped into his palace. He gave William and Boulder a nod. "Very well gentleman, I see you stood in your places well. You may go back to your duties and other important manner." He was followed by Sonic who was carrying a bunch of prized items the prince and his peasant decided to buy. William nodded, "yes lord" he then turned to Sonic and whispered, "Did you guys have fun?" The azul hedgehog nodded, a slight blush was on his cheeks, "We had fun thank you" the dark fox nodded, before heading over to a large room and left without a trace.

Elizabeth waited for them, a smile grew on her face. "Why hello there, Prince Shadow and Mr. Sonic, had you too have fun?"

"Most certainly miss" The blue one made a gentle bow before hurrying over to corner to put the merchandise to the side. The white female gave Shadow a playful stare, "Did you have fun?"

"In a way, yes."

"You know, that's the first time I've heard you had fun." She gave Shadow a smile, "see now your smiling again." The black hedgehog pushed away lightly, "stop, it's making me feel weird." Elizabeth nodded, then turned to Sonic's direction, "He seems like a nice hedgehog to get along with, what do you think?"

"He seems so cheerful" Shadow said, "How can that be?" Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, "Huh?" The prince placed a finger to his chin, tapping it lightly. "He's always happy, it's like... he doesn't remember his father's murder. How can you be so cheerful then?" the female shrugged, before she slowly walked away from him. "Have fun darling, If you need me just call." She quickly hurried out of the room, to leave the two alone. Shadow gave Sonic a small smile, the azul smiled back. "We had fun, didn't we my lord." Sonic smirked.

The prince nodded, "We did, thanks for the tour Sonic." The hedgie just gave a small purr before going over to take the merchandise over to to a nearby storage room. "You know...I admire your kindness" the prince manage to say. The blue hedgehog peeked out from the storage room, a soft smile was on his face. "Thank you, I try my best to make everybody happy."

The prince pressed close to the blue hedgehog, until their noses almost touched. "My lord..." he stammered, "what are you doing?" He felt the black prince's finger press against his lips. "shhh" he whispered. "Just stay still."

"M'm-lord..." Sonic whispered. The prince leaned in closer to the his blue counterpart, just in time when his lips was seconds away from his. "My lord!" he hears Elizabeth cry, "what on earth are you doing?!" Shadow quickly pulled away, blushing madly. "Uh..uh..nothing it was an accident" he lied. The white cat pulled the peasant out from the uncomfortable position the prince had put him in.

"Did he do anything to you?" she asked him.

"No, thank you" The hedgehog gave a small glimpse at the dark prince who was turning as red as a tomato. "I'm fine."

"Dear Jesus, let's get you to your room." she gently placed a hand on Sonic's arm, leading him out of the Prince's chamber. In the hallway Boulder, who had heard and seen everything sneered quietly. "Wait til the master here's about this."

* * *

"So you came and interrupted my time again?" Mephiles growled. He was sitting there half naked, his shirt was off so it could expose his fluffy white chest fur. He shooed his "client", a beautiful tan hedgefox away.

Boulder stood there as still as ever, waiting for what his master would say. The dark striped prince gave his dark bulldog a small glare, "you said you'll bring me the good news?"

"Oh most defiantly master" he reached into the pocket of his armor to pull out the pictures he took of the blue hedgehog and the black hedgehog at the village. The prince flipped through them without care then looked up to face his bulldog friend. "I see you have been spying well, is it not?"

"I've done what you said." he answered simply, "I shall never deny my master's orders, no matter no idiotic or selfish it might be." This made the hedgehog smirk. He arose from his chair and beckoned Boulder forward. The dark bulldog stepped forward towards his master, the prince let a hand stroke his face a bit, making him blush a little. "Master? what are you doing?" He felt the rapist prince grab his muscular haunches tightly, forcing him to stare into his eyes. "You wouldn't deny your master you say?" the bulldog nodded; a bit frightened of what his master might do to him. He gulped down a mouthful of bile before replying, "anything my master desires."

"Well then what a surprise." Mephiles clapped his hands in delight, "then I guess I'll make one final request." He inches closer to the dark bulldog's face smiling. The royal guard could smell the alcohol on his breath, the scent of rape clung to his fur. "anything my lord."

"Very well then." He smiled. "Let me have you."

* * *

_whoops sorry guys CLIFFHANGER! I can't help it :3 _


	9. Chapter 9

;D

_theajsmaster: FULL LEMON, between Mephiles and Boulder. hehe..._

_Shadow: what happened to Sonadow?_

_theajsmaster: it'll come, I promise. :3 it'll be a good Sonadow fluff story, I promise._

_Shadow: (sigh) fine. But I won't like this one._

_theajsmaster: calm now Shadow, it'll be alright. Here u can tell the story._

_Shadow: really?!_

_theajsmaster: yeah, sure why not?_

_Shadow: thank you AJ I love u so much!_

_theajsmaster: yea yea, you do. Now let's see what you got Shads._

* * *

Boulder froze at that very moment. Every nerve turned into ice. "W-what did you say master?"

"Let me have you" he said simply, he played with the bulldog's tiny ears lightly. "that is my request" The husky male, twitched lightly. As much as he was afraid, he gave him a brisk nod. "As you wish master."

"That's such a good boy" Mephiles leaned forward and kissed him. The first thing the bulldog could taste was the stench of Alcohol and cocaine. Boulder stood there dumb struck as ever. The prince just chuckled, "my my, a virgin aren't we?"

Boulder growled, he pushed his master away. The prince fell on the steps with a thud, his expression was priceless. "Shut up!" he growled, his fist was clenching. "As you know master I am no virgin! I like to keep my virginity to myself!" Mephiles struggled up, snickering. "Then you are a virgin are you?"

He blushed, "No.." He felt his master's hands run up and down his very broad muscles. The blush turned from a slight pink to a deep red. "Master..."

"Pity" Mephiles sighed, "I've always been jealous that my brother's been keeping you from me." he pressed the guard dog against the wall smirking, "But let's see and find out what happens, shall we?" He leaned in and kissed him again, this time it was more passionate and less forceful. Mephiles tried to hold back a smirk when he found Boulder kissing back. _My my, it seems I've reeled him in into Prince Mephiles's little world of pleasures. _The dark hedgehog licked the bulldog's bottom lip, hoping he would enter. The dark counterpart obeyed letting his rapist master enter him, touching everything his guard dog had to offer. With each moan, it built up pleasure and heat between the two.

The prince parted for a second before diving in again, biting his bulldog love's neck, creating scarlet red dots in his neck. The uke made a soft and pleasurable moan, he had never felt anything so enjoyable before in his entire life, not only because he was a virgin, but because he trusted his dark master and obeyed his orders even if it was the most stupid request yet. This was maybe his stupidest yet.

"Tell me who's the virgin now?" his master chuckled darkly. He flipped the male over, tugging forcefully on his clothing. "Stupid brother made this uniform so tight!" He tugged again, "Your such a muscular guard" He commented, staring at the rippling muscles under the partly torn armor Boulder was wearing. He traced a finger along the lines where his dark muscles bulged. He looked so pitiful, "Master please get off of me" Boulder grumbled. He struggled to get up, but the dark creature so call himself "prince" wouldn't budge. "I really envy my brother, he has you and I don't."

"I was born into that village so worth I must obey my Prince's orders." He pushed the hedgehog off him, and began to fix the dents in his armor, "I understand your love for women Prince Mephiles, but surely gay is a whole different perspective." He dusted the bits of fur from his clothes, "I am worthy of keeping my body to myself. If you can understand that, I am no dolls toy that should be played with all the time, merely not even once. He lifted his head, turned it towards the stunned prince and growled, "No if you must, I must leave. Please keep your stupidity your highness to your clients." He stomped out of the room, without even daring to turn back to face the prince.

* * *

_Shadow: You actually believed I was gonna give the good smexy part to them? NU-HUH._

_theajsmaster: |:( u put me on suspense._

_Shadow: I know, short chapter but it was so worth seeing the expression of "I want more" on your face._

_theajsmaster: :( _


	10. Chapter 10

:|

_theajsmaster: OMG! Spring break is coming out, and I have to sit here and write. :( _

_Shadow: but the readers..._

_theajsmaster: I know the readers... TO ANYONE WHO'S READING THIS, I DO NOT HATE U, INFACT I LOVE YOU ALL ALOT!_

_Shadow: That's just sick man. It freaks me out._

_theajsmaster: shut up, hedgehog!_

_Shadow: u sound alot like me, before me and Sonic were together._

_theajsmaster: Yes so amazing you now realized that. __shut up Shads, anyways... Spring break is coming up and I won't have much time to write cuz of "family stuff" So I'll need your help. More reviews = more chance I'l try to write, you know helping a 13 year old child here, would really help her out. :3 _

_Shadow: HEY FAN READERS! DON'T REVIEW ON AJ'S STORY! _

_theajsmaster: (slaps him on the head) and why's that? _

_Shadow: ow, your a crazy girl you know that right?_

_theajsmaster: I know, they call me crazy in a good way at school. That's what makes me special. _

_Shadow: Your not special._

_theajsmaster: How do you know? Your made by Sega._

_Shadow: HEY, I've been alive for more than 50 years!_

_theajsmaster: But at least I'm young enough to enjoy my life._

_Sonic/Mephiles/Knuckles: Oooh, AJ got you good!_

_theajsmaster: hehe_

_Shadow: SHUT UP! fine, I'll make a better chapter, all you people would be afraid!_

_Knuckles: yeah? I like to see you try._

_Shadow: Bring it on._

* * *

Boulder huffed as he entered the palace doors. There he can hear the giggling of his Prince's captive peasant. Confusion prickled inside him, what was going on between those two? he sneaked forward to the slightly opened door in the hallway. He didn't want to bother the peasant boy, but the curiosity prickled inside of him. With a red eye he peeped through the crack, there to find a surprise in the room. There on the bed was his master and the blue peasant tickling each other. The peasant was 100% nude from the guard's perspective. He's body so feminine, his hips her small and slim, like a females, he almost had no muscles in his arms, it was just so feminine. Shadow bent down and gave the blue hedgehog's chest a small lick. Sonic responded with a soft moan, "Prince...Shadow...please..."

He didn't seem to hear the peasant's whisper, but he kept licking the blue ones chest til he felt his ears twitch. Instantly he turned around to where the door was, his ruby eyes glowed with unusual suspicion. "My lord is something wrong?" Sonic asked quietly. He lifted his head to see what was the commotion about. Quickly the black prince shook his head. He handed the peasant his clothing, "put these on"

Sonic seemed confused, "Prince Shadow? are you alright?" he pressed his hand against the crimson hedgehog's shoulders. "If you don't feel like it we can do this some other time" The prince shook his head quickly. "No it's not that, I just feel like I'm being watched."

"Who's watching?" he questioned.

"I don't know, but I will get to the bottom of this." He grabbed a nearby robe, wrapping it around his very sexy male body. He slipped off the bed and hurried over to the corner of the door where he saw boulder standing next to the door.

"Boulder?" he asked gently, "What are u doing here?" the dark bulldog stood there as if he keeping his place. "Just doing my duty my lord." he answered. Shadow nodded again before slipping back to the room. He locked the door, and tossed away the key. "It was just Boulder standing guard." He muttered under his breath. The blue hedgehog smiled, "It's nice to hear that your guards are always there for you, always protecting you."

"Well I Doubt that" he sighed.

"And why's that?" Sonic asked. He was still holding the stack of clothes, the prince had given him earlier. His prince shook his head, "Oh, they just act strange sometimes and I wonder if their doing something behind my back" He gazed at his naked hedgehog, smirking. "So? you wanna continue where we left off?" The azul male nodded for a brief second before getting pounced on by his dark prince. He pressed his lips against the hedgehog's peach lips, letting their tongues entwine together as the peasant relaxed and let his prince do his duty. Shadow let his tongue battle Sonic's, both moaning at the sweet touch. The dark hedgehog parted, leaving a trail of saliva from his tan lips to the azul's peach lips. The prince stared down at the body beneath him, he looked so beautiful and yet he was nothing but a peasant. He turned the hedgehog over on his back.

"My lord, What are you doing?!" He frantically looked back to see his Prince's face turn evil and naughty. "Sonic how bad do you want me?" he asked in a low sexy voice.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"How bad do you want me?"

Sonic whined, "Badly my lord." Snow white fangs could be seen as he smiled. He trailed his hands down to the peasant's tail hole circling it with his fingertip. Sonic let out a small moan as he felt Shadow's finger on his tail hole.

Unexpectedly the sudden rush of pain hit the young males body. He weakly looked up to see what was going on, for the prince had thrust himself inside his partner. "shhh" he whispered, "No need to cry, I'll go when your ready ok?"

Sonic nodded, "Okay." He waited a couple of seconds before nodding to his hedgehog lover. Slowly Shadow began thrusting inside the blue hedgehog hearing him yelp and moan with every thrust the prince had. To him a new world of emotions opened up, the mix of emotions one naughty and one filled with love and lust.

What felt like minutes til the two released their fill, Sonic pulled out and rested his head against the dark hedgehog's chest. "I love you my lord" he whispered. The sudden shock was deep to the crimson male. He loved him... a peasant loved him. Inside he could feel his heart swell, did he love him too? there was only one answer he had to give. He loved him as well.

Shadow pulled his hedgehog closer, and whispered in his ear softly, "I love you too my beautiful Sonicku."

Outside the door, Boulder stood there, same swirls of emotions bubbled in his chest. Did he love his dark rapist master? or was it just out of lust?

* * *

_Shadow: Done and Done!_

_Sonic/Knuckles/Mephiles: ... D8 _

_Shadow: well?_

_theajsmaster: well done Shadow._

_Shadow: See? I told you guys! That's some good Sonadow right there!_

_theajsmaster: well I'm better at it though._

_Shadow: |:( _


	11. Chapter 11

_theajsmaster: WOW! 24 reviews already, u guys must really love this story! _

_shadow: um no they don't they're just being nice because your freaking 13!_

_theajsmaster: Uh, not true! All in favors of saying I rule raise your hand. In a review. _

_Shadow: pft, screw u, my chapters are awesome -r than yours. _

_theajsmaster: Screw you Shads, I didn't say anything bad about you when u wrote the chapters. _

_Shadow: Well then...I'll put it this way. U got reviews cuz their being nice. K?_

_theajsmaster: cheek. (sigh) anyways, THANK YOU JESSICA SHADOW AND AMELIA AND KIT AND ALL MY FANFICTION READERS for your wonderful reviews, now let's start writing shall we? _

_Shadow: (rolls his eyes)_

* * *

The bulldog slumped back to the Prince's study hall, glaring at the phone that laid on his desk. It was an evil phone, a phone not worth living! but he must report to his master. He took in a deep breath before letting it all out, slowly he watched the circle spin as he dialed. He pressed the phone against his tiny ear, waiting for the hedgehog's response.

"Hel'o?" a slurred voice replied over the phone. Boulder can tell, Mephiles was drunk. "I'm sorry to barge in like this master..." Boulder stuttered. He pressed close to a wall, hoping Mephiles would let him visit. "...I have something to report."

"Yur awastin' my tym Boulder" the prince slurred, "Get yur ass over here NOW" the stench of alcohol could be smelled even across the phone. Boulder coughed at the strong stench before saying. "Yes master right away." He rushed out the door in a split second, not even his friend William can notice him slipping away.

Through hills and paths he crossed til he reached the dark and gloomy village Prince Mephiles had "under control". They were hungry, effortlessly tired. You can see their ribs visible through their fur, it freaked the bulldog out. As he headed deeper into the village, the sight of hungry people scared him. _What did my master do to these __villagers. _Boulder shook his head, heading forward, _Every day, I visit, Every time i see them, I never notice...how come I can notice now. _

He growled lightly as he entered the prince's kingdom. A young white wolf wearing a blue robe stared at him with surprise, "Hello, you must be Boulder" she said. The dark bulldog nodded, "I'm hear to see the prince please." His voice was unusually low. The white wolf nodded, she lead him to the large room where the prince laid there in his chair, with a bottle of booze in his hands. "Boulder" He spat. He turned his gaze away from him, and the bulldog can tell he was upset. "My lord please...I.."

"U have nerve trying to show up!" the dark striped hedgehog threw the bottle at the bulldog growling. "tell me the news and be off with it."

As frightened as ever, Boulder stepped forward, "Your brother has made out with the peasant boy your highness." His voice was very small. Mephiles burst into a laugh, "You kidding right? and I bet the peasant enjoyed every bit of it."

"yes he did your highness."

The drunk prince gave his guard a small naughty glare, "You know little Boulder..."

"I'm not little, I'm 3 inches taller than you" he growled.

"We still haven't finished our little game yet." he slumped from his chair, heading towards the husky dark bulldog. He placed a finger on the bulldog's nose before whispering, "I know you want me, now here's the question my darling, do you love me?"

Boulder stood there frozen as ever, his fingers twitched. Did he really want to know the truth, _fine _he thought. He curled his hand into a fist before throwing it at the prince. The hedgehog went flying til a heavy wall blocked his path. "you really think I'm GAY?" he spat. "I ONLY WORK FOR YOU! NOT TO BE YOUR MAN DOLL TO PLAY WITH!" His eyes were blazing with fury, "IF YOU EVER THINK I'LL HAVE SEX WITH A GUY, YOUR DEAD WRONG BITCH!" He stormed out the door, slamming it so hard behind it it broke into two.

* * *

_theajsmaster: hehe, short chapter, but so much pressure._

_Shadow: (rolls his eyes)_

_theajsmaster: anyways, tune in 4 chapter 12!_


	12. NOTE

T.T

_theajsmaster: Hehe sorry for keeping you waiting guys! I had to finish writing chapter 2 for my requested fanfiction (requested by my sister) called Beautiful nightmares. It's real good so jessicashadow please read it!_

_Shadow: (SIGH) idiot._

_theajsmaster: what?_

_Shadow: u left yur reader in suspense again. They must be angry._

_theajsmaster: no they won't shads. _

_Shadow: Yeah they will._

_theajsmaster: Do you want me to pair you up with Rouge?_

_Shadow: O.o hell no! _

_theajsmaster: Then I want you to be a good boy and behave okay?_

_Shadow: Growls. FINE. _

* * *

**_Attention all readers! theajsmaster would like to ask you one question before she continues this story. What do you want chapter 13 to be about? Please send a review and she'll be happy to do what ever she can to make u happy. Thx_**

**_~theajsmaster_**


	13. Chapter 13

TuT

_theajsmaster: Wow...that's alot. Okay we have Mephonic, Sonadow, Mephiles get's murdered by Shadow... I WILL DO UR REQUEST O WONDERFUL READERS! (bow)_

_Shadow: What an idiot._

_theajsmaster: what?_

_Shadow: your making yurself sound stupid, that's not good for this story._

_theajsmaster: hey! I'm not the stupid one here, that's u! second of all stupid characters+ story= well written fanfiction._

_Shadow: I don't understand how your brain works... your reviews say u write good. How is that so?_

_theajsmaster: If you have 90% craziness and the love for gay yaoi, then yeah that's it._

_Shadow: (rolls his eyes) go ahead AJ_

_theajsmaster: with pleasure my young Shadow. Here we go!_

* * *

Sonic rubbed his eyes to still see a sleeping prince next to him. He gave a small smile, staring at the hedgehog's sleek crimson and black fur. _He's so cute. _He thought, _I didn't think our dear prince was gay and then take me as his mate._ The blue hedgehog quietly slipped out from the bed, trying to not disturb his sleeping master. Quietly he sneaked out the room into the icy hallway, there he spotted Miles, Shadow's butler. He was standing there in the corner, with a notepad in his hands. He was scribbling something in it with a rusty looking pen. "Umm...sir?" the blue hedgehog peeped. The yellow fox peeped up from the notepad with a raised eyebrow, "Yes Mr. Sonic?"

"Um, can you send a reminder to the prince that I'm going to take a walk around the kingdom when he wakes?"

"Of course Mr. Sonic." he watched Sonic turn away and started walking down the large hallway. "Be careful out there Mr. Sonic" he called. The blue male turned around, nodding away before continuing to walk. _Should I warn him again to not step into the garden? _Miles touched his chin with the pen. A small smirk was on his lips, _he looks smart, let's let him explore. _The fox carefully slipped into Prince Shadow's bedroom. He placed a small letter on the pillow where the peasant's head laid. _I wonder what the prince will say..._

The blue hedgehog gazed from wall to wall, there were many antiques that the prince possessed, much to the hedgie's amusement. _I see my love has such lovely house hold items... but he never seems to use them much. _When he reached to a stop, there what laid in front of his eyes was a steaming hot chilidog. One of the peasant's favorite foods. He glanced around to see if anyone was there, nobody. "Perhaps...I can just take a nibble." he stepped forwards towards the chilidog licking his lips, "Come here my pretty... daddy just wanna eat you all up!" _  
_

When he tried to get closer to the chilidog, the fast food delight flew back. "What the...?" he tried again to snatch the delight but with every swipe the chilidog flew back. No matter how Sonic tried, he couldn't manage to get the chilidog to get into his hands. "Why aren't you staying still my little precious?" he asked. The impatience got through him, he pounced on the chilidog, grabbing it in his hands tight. "It took you a while to get you to stop moving hasn't it love?" he took a bite of the chilidog, savoring the flavor of the meat in his mouth.

_I wonder where this came from. _He thought to himself as he took in another bite. _Who ever made this is a real good cook. _

"You thought correctly my precious little faker" a small voice chuckled.

"Huh?" the hedgehog looked up to see a figure, one that looks exactly like his beloved prince Shadow.

"My lord... what are you doing down here?" Sonic asked, he was a bit surprised on how fast it took to get "prince Shadow" to get down a long hallway that fast without getting seen. The hedgehog gave a toothy smile, "I was waiting a long time to meet you, Sonic the hedgehog. Sweet dreams" the hedgehog looked down at the chilidog which was coated with knock out liquids. Before he can scream, the hedgehog fainted face first.

The hedgehog came out of the shadows into the light, his fur was a shade of gray and black. His eyes gleamed in pleasure, as he saw his prey on the floor. The drugged chilidog was still clutched in his hands. With a snicker the hedgehog turned to a dark bulldog, "Take him back to the palace."

His small eyes were filled with hatred and anger, but instead nodded. "Yes master." He grabbed Sonic's leg and hauled him up to his broad shoulders. He looked back at his master nodding.

With one glance back at the kingdom, the hedgehog chuckled, "soon my brother, you'll have nothing of your precious hedgehog. for he will be with me." He turned back to the sleeping hedgehog in the bulldog's arms.

He carcasses his peach cheek lightly, "soon my love, you'll be mine."

* * *

_theajsmaster: YAY!_

_Sonic: you put a sleeping pill in my chilidog?!_

_theajsmaster: yup_

_Sonic: your evil!_

_theajsmaster: hehe why thank you my dear Sonic. Mephonic is full in ch.14 I need reviews to tell me how u want the yaoi to go. K? Great_


	14. Chapter 14

TnT

_Shadow: what now AJ?_

_theajsmaster: Well it's that... this is all mephonic now._

_Shadow: O.o but this is Sonadow! remember? Sonic's the adorable uke... and I'm the seme..._

_theajsmaster: I know Shads honey but it's a request from the readers!_

_Shadow: stupid readers._

_theajsmaster: I heard that shads. Don't think I can't hear u!_

_Shadow: (sighs) do what u need to do AJ. I'm leaving_

_theajsmaster: (rolls my eyes) ok have fun. Now let's get started_

* * *

When Sonic awoken he felt dizzy. He felt the cool metal press against his arms... wait metal? He jolted awake to find his arms chained to the wall. His legs were strapped to the wall as well, he couldn't move at all. He struggled to get out but he failed with every attempt. _Who would do this to me? _He thought, _All I remember was eating that chilidog... the CHILIDOG! _He glanced around to see the figure that looked exactly like his beloved prince. "Come on out and show yourself!" he spat. "I ain't afraid of you!"

"Now now, don't be pushy my dear." The hedgehog came out smirking. Sonic gasped when he found out who it was. "Prince Mephiles!" he snarled, "Get me out!"

"Such a sexy little hedgehog we have here" he said slyly. He gently stroked Sonic's belly making him shudder a little. "No wonder I envy my brother's love for you. He can't share can he." The blue hedgehog felt the hedgehog's hand run along his thigh, making him blush a little. the grin on Mephiles face widened. "Such the charmer aren't we my sexy peasant boy."

"Shut up and let me free!" he growled. he bit the prince's hand making small dots of blood drip out from the two small holes the blur blur had made in the prince's hand. Mephiles sighed, "Your such a tough one aren't you my smexy little hedgie?"

Sonic growled, "Go to hell bitch."

The prince gently patted the hedgehog's head with a hand. The blue blur cussed under his breath, trying to prevent himself from purring. "I see you don't understand my little faker. Me and Shadow were born in hell. So I don't see what the problem is of going back." He chuckled, "Now. Let's get to the big part here." He ripped open Sonic's shirt, leaving two pieces of ripped clothing on the floor. He forced his lips to touch the male's peach lips, forcing his tongue to go into the other's mouth.

Sonic felt himself being used. He wanted Prince Shadow, not Prince Mephiles. The feeling of his hellish tongue touching his, made his body irrupt in an unusual type of heat. Could it be lust? _No! it can't be. _He thought in the deepest part of his head. _I love Shadow. Not him. I hate him, he's a fucking rapist who drinks booze and smokes pot for a living. _"Don't squirm in excitement so much" Mephiles chuckled, "Were just getting to the good part"

He moved down the hedgehog's body, licking and nibbling everything he saw. The blue male struggled to keep himself from moaning, As much as he hated the prince, it felt delightful. The hedgehog squirmed a little at the touch of Mephiles tongue on his weak spots. "S-stop this a-at on-ce..." he whispered.

Mephiles chuckled, "You like it huh?"

"N-no" he stammered. He felt the other's tongue lick his stomach once more. His cold gaze stared deep into the other's eyes. "Your lying, I know you want it my dear Soniku."

"don't you fucking dare call me Sonicku!" he spat, "Only Prince Shadow calls me Sonicku, and your nothing like him!" there was fury in his green eyes, "You let your people starve, you take in innocent young women and rape them to your hearts desire! you don't even love them and they don't love you. Your no prince, you can't rule your kingdom. Your just a raping whore!" The hedgehog's arms were pressed against the wall by the dark prince's grip. He growled low but then smirked, "I like your guts. Let's test them out shall we?" He undressed the blue hedgehog, giving a slight purr at his body. "My god Soniku you look handsome" He licked Soniv's stomach moving lower within every slpit second. Sonic tried his hardest not to moan, but the urge of pleasure overpowered his body. As Mephiles reached his dick, Sonic blushed, "No, don't you even dare..."

to late.

Mephiles was already sucking on it, Sonic grunted, feeling the pang of sin surround him. _I hate him, I love Shadow! I love my Prince, not him. _A soft moan escaped from his lips, making the dark prince just keep going. "Please-don't..." he released an unexpected load of cum into the hedgehog's mouth. He licked them up growling softly, "my my, you taste good Sonic the hedgehog." He turned the hedgehog over, pointing his 12-inch dick at Sonic's tail hole. The azul hedgehog began to cry, "Please don't..." but the hedgehog thrust deep into the blue hedgehog's body, each thrust sent waves of pleasure through the hedgehog's body like never before. Sonic began to moan and groan at every thrust. The prince, just chuckled. _I got him where I want him to be. _he thought. He thrust deeper into the hedgehog's body, releasing his load into the hedgehog's body.

He pulled out, turned around and left him to cry on the bed the whole night.

* * *

_Sorry, I suck. hehehehe_


	15. Chapter 15- BE NICE!

**HEY HEY HEY! LISTEN UP PEOPLE! I'M GETTING BAD COMMENTS WITH CUSSING ON IT. lET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, IF YOU KEEP CUSSING ON MY STORY, I WILL NOT CONTINUE! **

**i really try to make this the "best story ever" but if you don't agree go read another story, heck I'm 13 be NICE or you won't find out what happens, got it? GOOD! **

**i'm not trying to be mean, but I don't want bad influence to get to me, you understand right? i'm young, don't make me bad. Ok?**

**~ theajsmaster.**

**P.S: if the next 5 comments have nice words on it, or apologizing, I'll proceed**


	16. Chapter 16- my hopes are down

Now here's a fabulous note from theajsmaster :3 please enjoy every word she's about to say:

Hello everyone, I feel like all my hopes are down, I only write because I was hoping u guys will like this. but even some of the guest reviews are making me feel sad. don't make me feel sad, I try, I really do, but my hopes are down now. Poo. As a 7th grader with CRCT testing and stuff it's hard to make you guys happy. I feel so alone now. don't even try to add something that will offend me.

~theajsmaster.


	17. Chapter 17

**"there comes a time when I must make my choice... when your just so cornered...what do you do... simple finish the story" **

~ theajsmaster (unusually evil today, hehe)

You guys are so mean. Poo. but I'll finish the story, one piece at a time because all your comments are saying "your writing a fanfiction with rape/cussing and you say you can't cuss, oh god" or "really" I KNOW! stop it alright? yur making me just wanna put you guys on alert. so quit it with the comments like that. anyways I WILL continue the story because you guys are so pushy, but since you have been so mean to me. (mostly guest peeps) you'll be in suspense.

Shadow: WELL DONE READERS! (clapping)

theajsamster: SHUT UP! (starts chasing him) anyways start the story Anjelina (my deviant art fan-made character)

Anjelina: Sure boss! ok, here we go.

* * *

The next morning...

The dark prince woke up, rubbing his crimson stripped quills in exhaustion. He turned around to see his beautiful peasant hedgehog only to find him missing. "BOULDER!" he called sharply, instantly the dark bulldog came running in armed and ready. "Hold your weapons Boulder, where is Sonic?"

"The peasant boy? I haven't seen him all night sire, honest." Prince Shadow slowly slipped away from his bed, and stood face to face to face with the muscular guard. "Are you 100% honest Boulder?" The bulldog nodded briskly.

Shadow began running up and down, left to right all over the castle but can't find a trace of his lovely blue lover. 'where can you be?' he thought... he was getting frantic, 'how can he be gone... did he not like it here?' a sudden pang hit his heart. 'he doesn't like it here... i thought so'

"Sire!" Miles came up to him holding a chilidog in his hand, "I found this in the hallway, it has your brother's fingerprints and Sonic's teeth marks"

"Mephiles..."

* * *

Anjelina: short chapter... guess it was all planned by theajsmaster. APOLOGIZE u people who made you in suspense she'll do it again you know. chapter 18 out very soon


	18. Chapter 18

"It makes you wanna eat it, to tear it apart and eat it like chicken! this will be leading to the suspense the romance the everything!"

~Anjelina Frabbit (theajsmaster OC/fanfic.)

Anjelina: Hello everyone, theajsmaster's asleep now so she wanted me to take her place. HEHEHE so evil!

Shadow: now hold on little sis, it'll be alright I promise, don't go all crazy like you always do.

Anjelina: but I'm all about crazy! (hugs him) I get it from Sonic

Shadow: (sigh) yes you do, you get it from my lovely sonicku! (purrs)

Anjelina: (smiles) now time for the story.

* * *

"Mephiles did this... he took my sonicku away from me!" he turned to Miles, "Get me my sword and my cloak, I'll be ready to leave immediately!" the yellow fox nodded, he headed quickly out the door and headed back with his long sword and a cloak. "Thank you Miles."

"your welcome your highness stay safe your majesty." the black hedgehog nodded, tying the cloak around his neck. "Once I get my hands on Mephiles I will rip out every bone in his body!" He hurdled out from the castle with his horse. They rode as fast as the wind to reach the deserted and ghostly place you can call a town. When he reached there, all the people smiled, remembering him from the last time he came and shared a meal with the hungry souls. He nodded to each one as he passed through, each smiled and waved in return. His eyes stared blankly at the castle ahead, the place where he knew his evil brother kept his beloved Sonicku. Strange thoughts got to him, what if Sonic became pregnant? what if he fell into Mephiles's love spell? he got off his horse and glared at the door.

this ends right here right now.

slowly he pushed open the door.


	19. Chapter 19

Anjelina: last chapter's almost up. I hope you like it. :3

theajsmaster: You people deserved it.

Anjelina: You peeps also wanted a sequel to Little blue, I'm all over that bro. Don't worry.

theajsmaster: anyways the the second to last chapter... here we go!

* * *

Mephiles gave his brother a dark stare as he entered the room. "Well well if it isn't my good ol' brother Prince Shadow the hedgehog..." he snickered, "For a second I thought you were still sleeping."

"Where's Sonic!" he barked loudly. the gray striped hedgehog shrugged, "How should I know, I don't touch your belongings do I? You have must mistaken me for someone else, you if he was here, I would tell you but unfortunately he's not here." The crimson hedgehog growled but placed his sword back into its place. He eyed his older brother, careful and tense not to fight unless he was telling the truth. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"100 period." he said simply, "I swear that he's not here"

"SHADOW!" he heard a distant cry from not so far away, the cry sounded alot like Sonic...his sonic. He turned to his brother growling. "You liar! you have him! where is here?" the other prince didn't speak a word. Furiously he grabbed the gray striped hedgehog's neck and threw him against the wall. "Tell me where you hid the peasant boy!" his voice was now icy with hate and rage. Mephiles pushed Shadow away from him growling. He grabbed the nearest sword he can find and pointed the blade at his brother's heart. "You really think I'll do something that stupid that easily? you'll have to fight to get him back."

"You think dad will be proud of you?!" Shadow spat as he drew out his own sword from its covering. "I should have known both of you were cowards. Both wanting us to succeed like him as a fucking cold blood murderer!"

"You turned soft" Mephiles sneered, the two circled in the main hallway. "Is it that peasant that's making you like this? is it the murder of ...SILVER?"

"Do not bring him up again!" the pain of the peasants murder stabbed the prince's chest, thinking of him gasping for air, crying tears of blood as he did whatever he can to keep his son safe. "I thought I would change, I could change my evil ways and shed my evil for a new and better me! I want to be...the good guy for once."

"Oh like mom?"

"Yes, just like mom" Shadow's mom was an angel, the most beautiful of all. She was under the spell of his father to love him, she bear his children, but had always fell in love with Shadow. To her Shadow was her little holy bible in which she can treasure forever. He pointed the sword inches away from his brother's face, "Now time to win my love back!"

"You mean my love" Mephiles flung his sword at Shadow but the crimson male quickly dodged it before even the smallest piece of fur could be sliced. The two fought and fought, swords in each others hands, blocking every move each other made.

the rapist prince growled, "Were getting nowhere with this!"

"I agree, it's time we put away our weapons and use our real power." the crimson prince tossed aside his sword and smirked. Mephiles did the same, an evil grin was on his face. "My my dear brother going to your dark side aren't you, why that's a change in your personality"

Shadow snarled, "Shut up, now let's end this." He hurled a quick chaos blast at Mephiles only to have his brother dodge quickly. "Your skills are lacking, what happened to you? your all soft and weak. Like your blue hedgie!"

The crimson, lashed out a full attack, leaving long and boiling scars on the dark hedgehog's body. Mephiles leaped into the air, charging up a tremendous ball of thick dark chaos energy at his brother. "ENOUGH! I'LL END THIS AND YOU CAN KISS YOUR ASS ONCE YOU GET TO HELL!" Before he could release, a dagger had already been thrown into his spine, leaving him to collapse on the ground. there in the shadows was...

* * *

**theajsmaster won't tell! hehehe anyways guys sorry it took forever, I had to do CRCT testing and it's a bummer, anyways I hope you like this chapter, please leave a review if you like, fav if you hate. **

**THEAJSMASTER LOVES YOU!**


	20. Chapter 20

:) Last chapter's up folks. Also be sure to make way for the following stories:

- Silver Blur (sonadow)

- Little Blue: untitled (sequel to Little blue. You peeps suggested it to me so here we go)

Please be nice when commenting, ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER!

* * *

There in the shadows was... a young blue hedgehog, panting hard as his arm was still in a throwing position. The prince was amazed, "SONIC?!"

By hearing his name, the blue hedgehog turned his gaze towards the crimson prince. A gleam of happiness drew through him, His arms were wide open. "Prince Shadow!" he ran to him, knocking them both to the ground. Shadow greeted his lover with a gentle kiss in which Sonic gladly accepted. The kiss was long, hungry, and passionate. Shadow slipped his tongue into the other's mouth, making his lover moan not because he liked it because it was out of love not rape. When they parted, the prince smiled, placing a hand on his blue quills. "Come on, let's get out of here" he helped the azul hedgehog up, holding him close they both disappeared, leaving the dead prince on the floor behind them.

When they got back, they were greeted by Elizabeth. "OH YOUR BACK!" she squeezed the crimson price tightly. Shadow chuckled, "Glad to see you too Elizabeth" The small cat turned to Sonic and gave him a hug, "your back Mr. Sonic, I'm glad your back too"

"I'm glad too" The blue hedgehog hugged the maid back, wagging his tail in joy, for this was the first time in his life, besides his father he had experienced true love and happiness. News had spread across the village like wild fire, everyone was happy. Even the village that was once ruled by Mephiles was now settled in the thriving town below Shadow's kingdom by the prince himself. the rapist prince had his kingdom destroyed and burned to the bone. Every fair maiden who was captured to his desire was released and sent home to their family and friends.

As Shadow walked along the hallways he spotted his blue lover staring out from one of the balcony. Curious he joined him, "Hey" he asked gently, "Are you alright" A soft smile was on Sonic's face, but his eyes were filled with sadness. "I wish my father was here to see this, he would have loved seeing the smiles on peoples faces. But...he had to die, I really want him to be here..."

"Sonic...I.." the agony was back into his heart, he had almost forgotten about Silver, his father who he had murdered to get the hedgehog he had loved so much. "I bet he would have loved this, and he's watching you now, I even bet he still wants to see that smile again. He wants you to be happy, don't get that frowny face you have now. He'll always keep you in his heart. He will always and forever love you Sonicku."

"Thank you my lord" he whispered, he smiled once more and quietly slipped away into the darkness. "Sonic wait!" the black hedgehog cried all of a sudden. The blue hedgehog turned around, confused. "Yes your majesty?"

"I-I want you to spend the rest of your life with me as my queen." The prince knelt down on one knee, holding out a sapphire ring. To his surprise the hedgehog said yes. The two shared a kiss then parted. "I promise, you'll always be happy" Shadow whispered.

And so the wedding took forth. Everybody in the kingdom was there, all cheering and smiling with joy. As the reception went on, Sonic slipped out from the back door to a nearby crystal pool. There he put the budded flower he had kept hidden safely in his head quills in the water, he smiled as the petals slowly opened. '_My wish, it came true, father...it came true. And now all three of us can be together.' _He stared up into the sky and smiled, _'we'll finally be together'_

* * *

And done! I hope you enjoyed it. Yes crappy ending, but I hoped you liked it


End file.
